This invention relates generally to electrical switches and more particularly to a locking assembly for locking a switch handle in either the ON or OFF position for preventing movement thereof.
While the locking assembly could be used with various types of switches, including wall mounted light switches and circuit breakers, the invention will be described in association with circuit breakers.
There are various instances when it becomes necessary to ensure that one or more circuit breakers in a panel board be inoperable when electrical equipment is shut down for maintenance, repair, or replacement. If the electrical equipment is located remote to the circuit breaker, there is the ever present danger that someone may close the circuit breaker. The present invention provides for a locking assembly which may be secured to block movement of the circuit breaker handle such that an unauthorized person cannot tamper with or remove the assembly and activate the circuit.
There are many prior art locking assemblies as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,467,152; 4,733,029; 4,581,502; 2,849,552; 4,978,816; and 4,882,456. However, the present invention overcomes several d prior art devices.
The present invention relates to a locking assembly adapted to be secured to a switch handle wherein modification of the switch handle or switch panel structure or housing is not required.
In the present invention the locking assembly includes a blocking member which is positioned over the switch handle and secured thereto by a fastener. The blocking member abuts the switch housing in such a manner to prevent pivoting of the switch handle. A slide cover extends over the fastener and is secured in position by a padlock to prevent unauthorized access to the fastener.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of an assembly for restricting the movement of switch handles and which is readily attached to existing switch handles without modification thereto or to the switch housing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a locking assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is provided with means for quick attachment to and removal from the switch handle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description of the invention and the drawing.